encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
Jahren) | founder = Rabbiner Dr. Shlomo Riskin | location = Efrat | origins = | key_people = David Nekrutman (Direktor) Rabbiner Dr. Eugene Korn (Akademischer Direktor) Limor Riskin (Operationen Direktor) | area_served = | focus = Theologische Ausbildung für Gemeinde und Mission | method = | revenue = | endowment = | num_volunteers = | num_employees = | num_members = | owner = | Non-profit_slogan = "So kommt denn und laßt uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR" ~Jesaja 1:18 | homepage = www.cjcuc.com | dissolved = | footnotes = }} Das Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit oder CJCUC ist eine Bildungseinrichtung, wo Christen, die Israel bereisen, die hebräische Bibel mit orthodoxen Rabbinern studieren und sich über die hebräischen Wurzeln des Christentums informieren können. Das Zentrum wurde 2008 von Rabbiner Shlomo Riskin gegründet und ist in Efrat. Seine Aufgabe ist es in Jesaja 1:18 verwurzelt: "So kommt denn und lasst uns miteinander rechten, spricht der HERR". Geschichte Die ideologische Grundlage, welche die Einrichtung des CJCUC im Jahr 2008 ermöglichte, stammt aus der Zeit der Auseinandersetzung mit den Folgen des Zweiten Weltkriegs und den Gräueltaten des Holocaust: 1964 publizierte Rabbi Joseph Soloveitchik, Lehrer und Mentor des Gründers von CJCUC, Rabbi Shlomo Riskin, einen Aufsatz mit dem Titel "Confrontation",Confrontation, Tradition 6:2 p5-9, 1964. Reprinted in "A Treasury of Tradition", Hebrew Publishing Co, NY, 1967. in dem er seine Ansichten über interkonfessionellen Dialog erläuterte und sorgfältig Richtlinien vorgab, die einen Dialog gestatten, der nach Ansicht von Rabbi Riskin nicht nur erlaubt, sondern notwendig ist. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fanden grundlegende ideologische Verschiebungen in den Reihen der katholischen Kirche statt und ein Jahr nach Rabbi Soloveitchik Aufsatz wurde vom Heiligen Stuhl Nostra Aetate, die Erklärung über das Verhältnis der Kirche zu den nichtchristlichen Religionen veröffentlicht. Nostra Aetate entließ die Juden aus der Verantwortung für die Kreuzigung Jesu und gestand ein, dass der religiöse Antisemitismus eine bedeutende Rolle für die Gräueltaten gegen das jüdische Volk spielte. Rabbi Riskin trat in die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen in den frühen 1960er Jahren ein, als er an Seminaren, die von David Flusser über die christlichen Evangelien an der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem gehalten wurden, teilnahm. Als orthodoxer Jude konnte er die Parallelen der Lehre Jesu zur hebräischen Schrift feststellen.Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 15 Nachdem er sich in Efrat niederließ, begann Rabbi Riskin sich für die christliche Welt zu engagieren. Die meisten der Christen, die Efrat besuchten, um zu hören und zu lernen, waren Evangelikale. Es begannen die Beziehungen zu Rev. Robert Stearns von Eagles Wings und Pastor John Hagee, der Rabbi Riskin als sehr eindrucksvoller, warmherziger und aufgeschlossener Mann mit klarem und durchschlagenden Eintreten für die Liebe zum jüdische Volk beeindruckte. Als Rabbi Riskin Pastor Hagee mit der Frage konfrontierte, "Lieben Sie uns, weil Sie uns konvertieren wollen?", antwortete Hagee "Ich liebe dich, weil in Genesis 12: 3 der Herr zu Abraham sagt, 'Ich segne die, die dich segnen, und wer dir flucht, den werde ich verfluchen; und alle Völker auf Erden sollen durch dich gesegnet werden.' - Ich möchte gesegnet sein und nicht verflucht, Rabbi".Shabat HaGadol – übersetzt aus dem Hebräischen – seite 18 Mission Seit seiner Gründung im Jahr 2008 hat CJCUC die Kommunikation zwischen den Glaubensgemeinschaften mit Bibeltextstudium als Medium gefördert. Das Zentrum unterstreicht die theologische und historische Bedeutung des Landes Israel und unterstreicht wie der Kern jüdisch-christlicher Werte der Heiligkeit des menschlichen Lebens, des Friedens und der Menschenwürde Kultur und Konflikte des 21. Jahrhunderts beeinflussen können.CJCUC Statement on a Jewish Understanding of Christians and Christianity - Council of Centers on Jewish-Christian Relations - Mai 24, 2011 CJCUC beherbergt christliche Gruppen aus der ganzen Welt für ganztägige Seminare, die Touren zu biblischen Stätten wie dem nahen Jerusalem, dem Weg der Patriarchen und den Herodianischen Brunnen einschließen. Unter den Themen, welche die Seminarreihe umfasst, sind die jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen; Die Theologie der biblischen Feiertage; Bund und Mission; die Zehn Gebote; Satan, das Böse und der Freie Wille; Judentum und der Dienst für Jesus; und das nach dem Ebenbild Gottes geschaffene menschliche Leben. Das Zentrum bietet Fortbildungsseminare für Studierende und Lehrer der katholischen und evangelischen Fakultäten in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Europa. Es hat in Nordamerika und Europa Beauftragte ernannt, um die Beziehungen zu religiösen Führern auf diesen Kontinenten zu koordinieren. CJCUC hat einen theologischen Think Tank eingerichtet, dashttp://www.cjcuc.com/site/iti/ Institut für Theologische Anfrage Institut für Theologische Anfrage (ITI),CJCUC Announces the Publication of Covenant & Hope - standardnewswire.com - August 10, 2012 welches von Rabbi Eugene Korn und Robert Jenson vom Witherspoon Institute geleitet wird und aus internationalen Wissenschaftlern und Theologen besteht, welche die Bereiche von Übereinstimmung und Nichtübereinstimmung zwischen Juden und Christen abstecken.Covenant and Hope - Christian and Jewish Reflections - Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing Co. - Juli 2012 Die Themen konzentrieren sich auf vergangene und gegenwärtige jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen, Bund, Heil, Biblische Hermeneutik, Religion und Gewalt, ethischen Monotheismus und Messianismus. CJCUC hat zur Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe Mittel von der Israels Hertog-Familie, von der Paul Singer-Stiftung, Zion-Tor International Foundation, dem Justizministerium bekommen. Leistungen CJCUC Leistungen umfassen: * Kennenlernen der Fundamente der jüdischen und christlichen Religion für lateinamerikanische Priester und Rabbiner vor dem Hintergrund des Heiligen Landes.Priestly Blessings - The Jerusalem Post - März 10th, 2012WJC co-sponsors Israel trip of Latin American priests - worldjewishcongress.org - März 1, 2013 * Sponsoring einer lateinamerikanischen glaubensübergreifenden geistlichen Mission, die das Ziv Medical Center in Safed, Israel besuchte, um Sachspenden für verwundete syrische Bürgerkriegsflüchtlinge zu leisten.Latin American clergy mission visits Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - jns.org - Mai 19, 2014Latin American clergy visit Syrian refugees in Israeli hospital - The Bristol Press - Mai 23, 2014 * Es schuf das erste Verzehrgutschein Programmhttp://cjcuc.com/site/cjcuc-food-voucher-program/ Verzehrgutschein Programm für finanziell benachteiligte christliche Araber, die im Land leben. * CJCUC holte gemeinsam mit CUFI zusammen 150 evangelische Pastoren aus den USA, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen.Jews and Christian Evangelicals work to improve communication - Deseret News - Juni 28, 2012 * Im Januar 2012 erhielt CJCUC den Ehrentitel Goodwill-Botschafter für jüdisch-christliche Beziehungen von Ministerpräsident Benjamin Netanjahu. In seinem Brief schreibt der Ministerpräsident: "Ich glaube, Sie sind einzigartig geeignet, Botschafter des guten Willens für den Staat Israel zu sein, die Beziehungen zwischen Juden und Christen in der ganzen Welt zu stärken. Ich weiß, dass Sie auch weiterhin die Verständigung zwischen Juden und Christen in einem Geist des gegenseitigen Respekts, der beiden ermöglicht, zusammenzuarbeiten, fördern." * Es hat eine Studentengruppe der Yale University unterstützt und gesponsert, bestehend aus orthodoxen Juden und aus evangelischen Christen, um die Grundlagen der jüdisch-christlichen Beziehungen zu lernen.HHCC Makes Statement on Christian-Jewish Relations - hebraiccenter.org - Mai 23, 2011 * CJCUC ist auf der offiziellen Mittler zwischen dem Heiligen Stuhl und dem jüdischen Volk über IJCIC.CJCUC Joins IJCIR As Partner - Christian Newswire - März 29, 2011 Im Juni 2013 traf CJCUC Academic Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn zusammen mit anderen Mitgliedern der organisierten jüdischen Establishments Papst Franziskus.Pope Francis meets the Jewish delegation - Israel diplomatisches Netzwerk - embassies.gov.il - Juni 24, 2013 * Executive Director CJCUC, David Nekrutman, ist der erste orthodoxe jüdische Schüler im Theologie Programm ORU (Oral Roberts University.Oral Roberts University - Excellence Magazine - Spring 2014 Edition - seite 13 Er war der erste orthodoxe Jude, der in der Church Of God in Christ (COGIC) Konferenz reden und die Wichtigkeit eines Besuches von Israel diskutieren konnte. Im April 2012 war er der Hauptredner auf den ersten internationalen Veranstaltung CUFI in Nairobi, die mehr als 1.500 Afrikaner besuchten, um Israel zu unterstützen. Einzelnachweise Externe Links * Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit (CJCUC) - Offizielle Website (auf Englisch) * CJCUC Presse & Medienarchiv - (auf Englisch) Kategorie:Jüdisch-christlicher Dialog Kategorie:Jüdische Organisation Kategorie:Jüdische Theologie Kategorie:Christentum und andere Religionen Kategorie:Organisation (Israel) Kategorie:Bildung in Israel Kategorie:Bildungseinrichtung (Religion) Kategorie:Christentum in Israel